


Best of Both

by blackriddlerose



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackriddlerose/pseuds/blackriddlerose
Summary: The day Hiccup feels just about every emotion possible, much to Astrid's amusement.An old fanfic from 2014 with some minor edits. Cross posted.





	Best of Both

Hiccup paced the hall nervously, Toothless at his side, imitating his behaviors. Storm fly stood to the side, picking her legs up then putting them down as if walking in place, her tail twitching anxiously. The rest of the gang sat on the ground by their dragons, not quite as nervous, but still uneasy.

"She will be fine, she is a tough girl," Valka said, trying to calm her son.

"I should be in there with her, I am the Chief, why won't they let me in?!" Hiccup yelled, exasperated and upset.

Valka went go reply, but a shrill scream by Astrid on the other side of the thick wood door cut her off. Hiccup was at the door immediately, yelling, demanding to be let in, but no one came to unlock the door which had become a punching bag as the Berk Chief slammed his fist into it. Hiccup stayed at the door, his forehead resting on it in defeat and Stormfly's tail started twitching more as she let out a nervous whine. 

Placing her hand on her son's shoulder, Valka gave him an encouraging look. "Your father acted the same way when I was giving birth to you. He broke through the door and knocked out three men trying to get to me," she said with a fond smile.

"It's Astrid, she can handle it," Snotlout said matter of factly.

"I know she can, that doesn't mean I don't want to be I'm there with her," the dejected man mumbled. Another scream erupted and then a lot of commotion. Hiccup stood up straight, expecting the door to open any second. And it did.

"Chief," the wet-nurse said as she opened the door and stepped to the side as Hiccup, Toothless, and Stormfly rushed in. The others were right behind, but Valka's staff held them back. 

"We will get our chance, but right now, they should be alone." The group of friends looked at the woman unhappily but accepted her decision, taking their seats again, the sound of a baby crying perking them up.

Hiccup raced to Astrid's side, Toothless right behind him and Stormfly on the opposite side of the bed. A faint crying was heard as most of the doctors and nurses left the new family alone.

"It's a boy," Astrid said calmly as she planted a light kiss on her son's forehead.

"You are amazing," Hiccup said as he kissed his wife, "and still beautiful, despite the sweat, blood, and tears," he said teasingly.

"I would punch you if I wasn't holding OUR son," Astrid replied warningly but lovingly. "Do you want to hold him?"

"Yeah," Hiccup said as he took the infant in his arms carefully. "Our baby boy Bjorn," the young man coed.

"Actually, that's not his name," Astrid said softly.

"That's what we agreed on, wasn't it?" Hiccup asked confused, rocking the child gently.

"I changed my mind last minute," Astrid grinned.

"So what did you name him then?" Hiccup asked, cooing at the baby boy.

"Stoic," Astrid replied.

"It's perfect," Hiccup said, tears starting to well up in his eyes.

"Crying? You want your son's first look of you to be you crying?" Astrid laughed.

"I don't care, I'm happy."

"Is it okay for us to come in?" Valka asked as she cracked the door open a little.

"Yeah, come on in," Astrid replied.

"A boy," Hiccup said when his mother walked over. "His name is Stoic."

The young father watched his mother start to tear up a little too. "Beautiful."

"Are you crying, Hiccup?" Toughnut asked.

"Yeah," Astrid answered as she took young Stoic back from her husband. "It's tough being both the beauty and brawn in the relationship." The occupants let out a quiet laugh so not to wake the sleeping newborn. "But as dopy as he is, your father is a great man, he was the one that changed this village and saved the world. Most amazingly though, he won my heart. That was not easy either," the new mother cooed, teasing her husband a little.

"I wasn't alone in any of that, your mother and all her craziness, was behind me, helping me," Hiccup said as he planted a kiss on Astrid's forehead.

"He is a good mix of both of you, " Valka noted as she spotted the babies green eyes and blonde hair. "And he will be a fine young man, maybe even a better dragon rider than his father," the new grandmother said happily.

"I can't wait to teach him how to fight and how to fly a dragon," Astrid said.

"Why do you teach him how to fly, I'm the better flyer,' Hiccup countered

"Fine, I'll teach him how to fight, we both teach him how to fly, and you can show him the world, the way only you can see it. The world full of promise and inventions and hope, the one you showed everyone else," Astrid said as she watched her sleeping son.

"Sounds like a plan," Hiccup smiled.


End file.
